The line between love and hate
by Poriichu
Summary: Mongolia is going to the world academy! Includes a lot of ... well whatever. China/fem! Mongolia, Russia/fem! Mongolia and a bunch of other crack pairings. Gakuen Hetalia
1. Beginning of something ridiculous

**Title**: The line between love and hate

**Chapter**: Beginning of something ridiculous

**Authors note**: Yes I rewrote the whole chapter because I didn't like the first attempt. So this is a story about Mongolia. Mongolia needs love! So Mongolia gets to go to the world academy and is really happy about it. But then a few things go wrong and life turns into a big mess.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Does not belong to me!

* * *

It was 8:04 in the morning. An elderly man sat at a desk in a very spacious room. He was sorting through paper work and seemed to be waiting for someone. He looked up as he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come In." he said. The door opened and a sleepy Mongolia peeked in. She looked as if she spent another sleepless night.

"Sain baina uu…? Taa saihan amarsn uu?" she mumbled while trying to stand straight. "Taa yagaad namag duudsin?"

"Indeed I did sleep well. And I did tell you that you should start speaking more English." He said. Her body stiffened ever so slightly. But he still noticed it. "I called you here because I have to tell you something. We decided to send you to the world academy."

Her eyes widened in surprise. 'Yes that was enough to wake her up.' He thought. "Why the sudden change of mind sir?" Mongolia asked. "Didn't you tell me that I was needed here?"

"Yes you are but we need to build outside relationships with the other countries and that seemed to be the best way." He said. He flipped another page. "Here you go your application form. Please fill it out and give it to me then."

A smile spread over Mongolia's lips. "Yes sir! Thank you for this opportunity! I will fill it out quickly! Now please excuse me…"

"Wait a moment!" He exclaimed. Mongolia turned around. "First go to sleep. I did tell you that you shouldn't work at night." She looked surprised again.

"But I thought I need to fill this out…"

"Just go to sleep!"

* * *

'Wahhh I can go to the world academy! That's so great I could explode! I can get to meet other countries and make new friends and…" Mongolia stopped. Realization doomed on her. 'Friends… Do I even have any?'

She made her way through the full streets of Ulaan Bator while she was in deep thought. 'Does anyone even now me? I am after all a land locked country and have only 2 neighbors.' She frowned at the thought of her two neighbors. 'They are both really powerful. They don't really notice me. And I definitely do not want to be befriended with them.'

"Hey Mongolia!" a voice that from behind. She looked around. "Oh hello Ulaan." Mongolia said. Ulaan Bator came running to her. "I heard you go to the world academy! That is so sweet!" Then Ulaan started blabbering about the new restaurant he build and how the food there is really good and way better than those buuz Mongolia always eats.

Mongolia just stood there and nodded sometimes. She learned that you have to find a good moment before you can break away from Ulaan. "… and then they actually said they got it from Italy! Can you believe it? Isn't it so awesome? And by the way you look kind of tired you know?"

"Yes I'm very tired! So I'll go home now! Bye!" Mongolia said and ran off and left behind a slightly confused Ulaan. "Oh I forgot to give her the letter! Well can't be that important." He said and went off.

* * *

'Well that was a close one' Mongolia thought while unlocking her house door. She still wasn't really used to living in a house. 'Aren't gers way more convenient?' she thought and stepped inside. But she was still pleased of how the house looked. It was simple and practical but she still loved it.

"I should sleep now." She mumbled and went to her bed room. After she changed into her pajamas she went looking for a mug. 'Before I sleep I want some tea.' She thought. Mongolia went to the kitchen and grabbed the thermos cane.

But then the phone rang. "Oh damn it!" she said as she spilled the milk tea all over the table. 'Who the hell is that?' she thought and ran to the phone. "Hello? Mongolia here." She said calmly.

"Hello Mongolia! Here is Korea!" screeched Korea over the phone. Mongolia just died a little inside. "What do you want? Did I do something so bad that you have to call me?" There was silence at the other side. "I just wanted to ask if it's true that you will come to the world academy." "Oh ummm yeah. I will." Mongolia said. "… Ok. Well bye! Oh and Mongolia originated from Korea!" He went off. 'Well back to the tea…' she thought.

* * *

'She is actually going to come… That screws up everything! Oh well China can take care of it.' He thought. He laughed nervously.

"Who were you talking too aru?" China asked. South Korea looked up. "Uhh Mongolia? She said she is going to come to the world academy." China stared at him.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"You know you don't have to that surprised…" Korea said. "It's not like she declared war or anything like that."

"School is war aru! And she will definitely try to defeat me! But I accept the challenge aru!" China said excitedly. Now Korea stared at him.

"When the hell did she challenge you? Maybe she just came here to build relationships with other countries." Korea said.

"Relationship… aru?" A mad blush spread over China's face. "I think I'll go now…"

"WAIT! I forgot to claim your Breast! Come back!" Korea exclaimed.

"Leave me alone aru!"

"No I won't until they are mine!"

"What do you mean with that? They don't belong to anyone aru!"

"That's why I will claim them!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

'So what will I pack? Maybe I could use my deel.' Mongolia thought. She was packing her bag. She already filled out the application form. It was lying on the table. 'So where are my books?' she thought. Mongolia looked around. No books in sight. She sighed. 'Maybe there in the attic.' She thought. She climbed up the stairs.

'God it's really dusty in here. When was the last time I was in here?' Mongolia thought. She looked through the shelves. 'So which books should I take…?' Then something caught her eye. 'What is that…' she tried to remember. 'I didn't know I have these kinds of ribbons. Well they look cute.' She thought. 'I'll take them with me.'

She smiled. Then she went in further into the attic. There were a bunch of old deels lying around. And a very beautiful crafted bow. Her eyes widened. 'That's Golden Hordes bow! I didn't know I still had it!' She looked through the deels. 'They are all his!' She sank on her knees. Her hand softly went over them. 'The times back then were nice.' She thought.

Mongolia grabbed the bow. 'Maybe it's still usable. Well I'll check later again on it.' She put it back. 'God damn it I miss him.' Mongolia took of her glasses and absent mindedly cleaned them with her shirt. "Warriors don't cry…" she mumbled. 'I have to find my books. Get back to search Mongolia!'

"Now where could they be…? Why is my attic so big?" she asked herself. Then she finally found the book shelf. But they were really old. 'From what era are those?' She flipped one open. Chinese signs stared at her. "SCREW THIS!" she screamed and threw the book back into the shelf. But then the shelf began to wobble. And crashed onto her. "AHHHHHH!" Then everything went black for her.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home aru?" China was peeking through Mongolia's house door. 'Shouldn't she be here? Korea did tell me she asked him to pick her up at 4:00. Why did I even agree on picking her up aru?' He looked at his watch. 4:03 pm. "AHHHHHHH!" His head jerked up. "Mongolia? Mongolia!" 'It seemed to come from the attic' he thought as he ran upstairs. "Mongolia can you hear me aru!"

He was in the attic. One of the shelves was broken down. And under it was Mongolia. "Oh my god Mongolia!" he ran up to the shelf and pulled it away. China held Mongolia and shook her. "Mongolia! Can you hear me aru!" No response. "God damn it aru! Wake up!" He held two fingers at her neck to check the pulse. It went with a regular beat. 'She is just unconscious. Good I'm relieved. I was scared for a moment.' He laughed nervously. Then her eyes fluttered open.

"Ah Mongolia you're awake! I'm relieved aru!" said China. She looked at him confused.

"Chi-san what are you doing here? And where am I?" said Mongolia with a child like voice.

"Chi-san? What are you talking about Mongolia aru? You never called me like that since…" China said. Mongolia stared at him with wide eyes.

"Chi-san you look old. Did something happen? Did you argue again with older brother?" Mongolia asked. Now China was confused. "Where is brother anyway?" she looked around. "And why does my whole body hurt?"

"Mongolia why are you calling me chi-san? And what do you mean with older brother aru?"

"Uh Golden Horde. My brother. Chi-san what is wrong with you? Did your memory get that bad?" she smiled. "Let's go find him!"

"Mongolia aru! Are you kidding with me? What is wrong with you!"

Suddenly Mongolia's eyes cleared. "China? What are you doing here!" she said surprised. "And what the hell happened?"

"The shelf fell on you. I pulled you out. That's all aru." China said slowly. The sudden change was too much for him.

"Why. Are. You. Here" she said and poked his cheek. "Could you answer this very simple question? You need something?"

"I came to pick you up aru. Korea didn't manage to come." China mumbled.

"Huh? Pick me up? Why? I was planning to go tomorrow. And I would never ask Korea to Owww!" Mongolia flinched in pain as she tried to stand up.

"Be careful! Mongolia you just got hit by a shelf! It must be bruised quite badly aru. Here let me help you..." he said. Carefully he pulled Mongolia up.

"I could do it myself you now…" she mumbled. Another sting of pain made her frown. She stood now but was leaning heavily against China. "What a disgrace. I can't even stand on my own legs."

He sighed. "You know it's not bad if you depend on people aru. They can help you." Both of them tried walking a few steps. "Did you notice this is the longest time we went without arguing?" He laughed.

"Yes and that is because I hit my head pretty hard and don't know what I am doing right now." Mongolia said. She shook her head. "Everything is still fuzzy. I think I almost kissed you as I saw you." She laughed out loud. China looked at her in shock. "I still don't know what I am talking about."

"We should get your head checked on aru…" He mumbled as they both walked down the stairs. "Be careful. If you fall down again you won't be so lucky probably aru." As they awkwardly descended down the stairs China glanced at Mongolia.

"Could you take me to my room? I could finish packing and go with you." Mongolia said. He nodded. "If you are already here I can just go right?" she said while smiling. But then her face went worried. "But I have to find my books…"

"Uhh Mongolia? I saw some books in the hallway aru."

"Really? Could you please get them for me? If they are the ones I was looking for I'm going to freak out." She giggled. Okay China was getting worried. He never saw Mongolia actually giggle.

"Well then I'll check. You stay on your bed and rest aru." Then he noticed the package Mongolia was clinging too. "What is that aru?" he asked her. She looked at the package. Then she said:"I don't know. I found them in the attic." He nodded.

"So I'll go to the hallway aru." As he went through the door he was smiling. Even though she was definitely slightly confused she was still being nice to him. A little bit of progress. A stupid grin spread over his face. 'Maybe she will finally stop hating me.'

* * *

He went through the hallway reaching a small table that had a box of books on it. China grabbed the box and looked in it. Most of them were in Cyrillic letters but there were some in English and German. 'Oh yeah she started learning other languages aru.' He took a few steps with the heavy load. 'Gosh it's heavy aru.'

"Hey Mongolia are those it aru?" he asked as he went into her bedroom. Mongolia looked up.

"Oh let me check." She said. "My legs still feel wobbly but I think I can stand." She pulled herself up using the table next to her bed.

"You should be careful aru …" China said. He looked at her worried.

"It's okay I think." She took a few wobbly steps. "See?" Mongolia stepped closer. "So let me check those books. Hmmm…"

China couldn't help notice that her head was about 10 cm away from his. "Uhh Mongolia aru?"

Mongolia looked up. 5 cm. Her face turned bright red.

"My arms kind of hurt aru. Can I put the books on the table?" China asked. His eyes were avoiding her.

"Y…Yeah of course. " Her blush slightly faded.

He put the books on the table.

"Uhh China?" he turned around. "If I faint would you catch me?" Mongolia asked.

"Of course aru. Why are you asking?"

"Because I feel slightly off."

Then her knees gave in and her eyes closed.

"Ahhhh Mongolia!"

* * *

Gahhhh it's so corny I could die! But well please review!


	2. Dogs are dangerous

**Title**: The line between love and hate

**Chapter**: Dogs are dangerous

**Authors note**: a big yay for Mongolia being her normal self to China! And a huge yay for Koreas drama obsession. And well don't blame Thailand for not knowing.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Does not belong to me!

Korea giggled to himself. 'Well that went smoothly… I can't believe China actually believed me that she asked me to pick her up.' Then it dawned on him.

As he went through the long, winded hallways of the world academy he was in deep thought. 'I don't think China would ever believe me something as stupid as that! He is too smart and why should he trust me on something like that!'

Korea stopped. He remembered the blush and all the time China talked about her. He then face palmed.

"Ho w could I be so stupid! It's so freaking obvious!" He shouted.

"Ummm, what's so obvious ana?"

Korea twirled around. Thailand was standing there smiling.

"Oh Thailand! You will never believe what I just found out! I think China is going to attack Mongolia again!" Korea exclaimed.

Thailand turned rigid. "Hmmm are you sure ana? I wouldn't like another war between those two…"

"WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KOREA?"

"Gyaahhh! Taiwan! What do you mean with nonsense?" Korea exclaimed.

Taiwan stood there next to the terrified Korea holding him by his collar. Then she sighed.

"I would not have thought you are that stupid…" she mumbled not quite under her breath. "Isn't it obvious? China LIKES Mongolia. Since like forever! The whole family knows!"

"… I didn't know ana…" Thailand said quietly.

Taiwan thought about it. "Well everyone except Thailand. But still Korea don't scream around such horrible accusations! It might have horrible consequences!"

"You just said horrible twice…" Korea mumbled.

"Does that even matter?" Taiwan asked.

"Ummm I don't think so ana." Thailand said.

"But is it really true? Mongolia despises China. She is always so … painfully polite towards him!" Korea finally squeezed out of him. "She will never like him! It's just like that drama I watched when the guy-"

"No need to know about you're dramas! But just don't tell him you know or he will freak out! Just behave totally normal. You can do that right?" Taiwan glared at Korea.

"Couldn't we just tell Mongolia and get this over with?" Korea mumbled.

"… Did you really just say that?" Then Taiwan hit Korea on his head. "You're the love drama expert! What happens if other people tell the girl that a boy likes her?"

"They end up as forever separated… Oh my god did I really just say that?" Korea looked genuinely shocked. "Me the origin of love dramas! How could I let that happen! I think my mind went dead for a minute!"

He turned to face Taiwan. "Don't worry Taiwan! I can assure you I will lead those two to their happy end!"

Now Taiwan looked slightly worried. "Uhh Korea you're not planning on actually turning this into one of those dramas you keep on watch right?"

He didn't listen. "But there are always two guys! Who could the other be…" His eyes stopped at Thailand. But he shook his head.

"Well yes you don't suit the role…" Korea said then. He sighed.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Taiwan said. She didn't want it to turn out like that. Now Korea is going to turn this into one big mess!

* * *

'Well this isn't that bad aru.' China thought while looking at Mongolia. She was awake and trying her best to ignore him.

What happened after the faint was pretty much this:

*Faint*

"Mongolia!"

*Catch*

"God damn it what am I supposed to do aru!"

*Shake Mongolia*

*Mongolia opening eyes*

"…Uhh what is happening…"

"Oh my god Mongolia I was worried aru!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What is it Mongolia?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

*Push China away*

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Ehhh? What do you mean aru? I was here all the time!"

*Mongolia completely flustered*

"Y…You were here all the time?"

"Of course aru! Don't you remember? A SHELF hit you aru!"

*Mongolia breathing in deeply*

"Well you are a … guest after all so, do you want some tea?"

* * *

'And now we're in this situation.' China thought. He wished Mongolia wouldn't always ignore him like that.

"Umm Mongolia?"

"Yes China?" Mongolia said.

"Shouldn't you finish packing your bag aru? You don't need to make tea for me…"

Mongolia flinched almost spilling the tea.

"That … wouldn't be very guest friendly. It's against all my policies. So please just drink it." She pressed out. Then she put a tea cup in front of China. "Can you wait for a moment? I'll just get my bag and we can go." She waited for a response with an eerie smile that really did remind him of Russia.

"Yeah sure." China then said.

She nodded and went through the kitchen door. Leaving behind China staring at a cup of tea. It was green tea with the slight aroma of mint. He took a sip.

'Well at least she didn't kick me out.' He shook his head. 'No she would never kick someone out even if it would be the most hated person in the world. …Mongolian guest friendliness aru?'

Something soft nudged his dangling feet. As he looked down a small squeal escaped his lips. An unbelievably fluffy and soft little sheep was down there. China bends down and picked it up enjoying the pure fluffiness.

"Well hello there little guy aru!" he said. 'Oh my god I didn't know Mongolia had such a cute sheep! I always expected her to have some kind of ferocious dog or something like that…'

And right at that moment he heard a low growl coming from the door way.

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' he thought then while turning around.

The dog was dark brown, really big and seemed to be very angry. Probably because some stranger he never saw in his whole life was picking up his mistresses sheep without permission.

China looked at the dog then back to the sheep he was holding. Then back to the dog.

"Uhh good doggie?" he tried.

"Meep." The sheep said.

The dog took it as a cue to come closer. China nervously put the sheep back on the ground. The sheep then went off behind the dog. He sniffed the sheep to make sure he is okay and then looked back to China. Then he leapt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" China screamed.

China started to run while the dog was following him up close. He sprinted out of the door to the cool air outside.

* * *

While China got into this huge mess Mongolia didn't notice it at all. She was talking on the phone with the head of the school.

"… Yes I will come earlier. … Yes I understand. … Yes China is picking me up. I will go after I finish packing my back. … I wish you a pleasant evening. Good bye."

As she laid the phone down she let out a heavy sigh.

'Why the hell is he here? I mean I didn't even invite him. And what did he mean with a shelf hit me? Well my whole body does hurt but it was easy to hide it. So it couldn't be too bad right? But the worst thing is he was holding me in his arms…"

Her Cheeks turned a bright red.

"Crap." She murmured.

She lifted up the huge bag from her bed stumbled and fell down. At the second attempt she managed to get it of the bed and drag it for a short while. But then she stood in front of the stairs.

"… Oh well."

She pushed the bag down the stairs. It landed with a heavy crash.

She dragged the bag to the kitchen and put her through the door. It was empty.

"Huh?"

She searched through the whole house.

There was a short moment of silence.

"THAT BASTARD!"


	3. South Korea's plan

**Title:** The line between love and hate

**Chapter: **South Korea's plan

**Notes: **So here is the 3rd chapter of my story. And finally Russia is going to be in it! I'm so happy I want to squeal really loudly. But oh well. Also for the people wondering how Mongolia got there maybe I'm going to write an extra chapter called "How Mongolia got to the academy" It's going to be ridiculous believe me. Also I have to say that Mongolia has Historical Amnesia. She doesn't remember anything of the time when she was an empire.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Does not belong to me! This is kind of obvious but whatever…

:::

The world academy is the school nations have to visit at least once in a lifetime. Since it was just build many of the countries are visiting it right now.

It is about the size of a small city and is parted in 6 main segments. Five of those segments all represent one of the continents. They vary in size depending on the size of the continent.

The first one is the Asia part. It is the biggest one and shows a lot of Asian architecture. Also the annual fireworks are held there. They teach here Asian culture, various types of calligraphy and the languages spoken there. (Pop culture and love dramas included but that will be clarified later)

The second one is the North and South America segment. Actually those two are separated but are often counted as one. Most of the sport festivals are held there because of the huge coliseum that was build there. In the South America segment they also teach about animal biology and archeology.

The third one is the Europe part. It's very big on the different sciences and technology. But also on Art, Architecture and Music. It is famous for a lot of things.

The fourth one is the Africa part. It's a lot of culture and ancient rituals and culture. Also there is a zoo. (No comment)

The sixth segment is the main school building. There are the 5 main classrooms, the auditorium and the student council meeting room. Every school day starts there.

The academy is one of the most phenomenal pieces of architecture in the history of humanity. It has stunning gardens and it is very clean. It even has its own harbor and airport.

But Mongolia didn't notice any of all that because she was really pissed off at China.

:::

Mongolia was soaking wet and also her clothing looked like she was dragged through mud. (Which actually happened but more to that later)

'That was the most horrible day of my life!' she thought angrily as she wandered over the campus. 'And at the same time I'm late by a whole day! They will think I'm an impolite …'

Deep in thought she walked right into a tall man, stumbling and falling down heavily.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there…" she said. She looked up looking into a very familiar face.

Russia stared at her with a bunch of unpleasant memories rising up in him. The Air seemed to be so thick that you could swim in it. But since Mongolia is completely unaware of that she decided to greet him.

"Good Morning Russia!" she said with a brilliant smile on her face. "Long time no see!"

"Yes… Long time…" Russia also smiled. Only that the smile was in the category I'm-going-to-make-you-part-of-me-and-you-will-suffer.

Mongolia scrambled up trying to get worst dust of her cloth.

"I must look like a mess…" she said laughing. "Well the weather is nice isn't it?" (Seriously Mongolians always end up talking about the weather…)

"Yes it is. But it is getting colder right?"

"Yeah Winter is coming pretty early. Do you still have problems with the cold?"

"… It is getting better."

"Good. … Umm could you show me the way to the Secretary? I have to get my room keys…" Mongolia asked then slightly embarrassed.

Russia nodded while smiling. He waved his hand telling Mongolia to follow him. She picked up her bag and hurried after him.

:::

All that was witnessed by South Korea. This made him pretty happy having found what he was looking for. Although it did worry him that it was Russia the number 1 scary guy.

'For the sake of Love! (Drama) I have to get through this!' he thought while grinning like a maniac. He was also scribbling in a Notebook. The content was pretty much this.

_Plan to get China and Mongolia together_

_-Find Rival __

_-Make China jealous__

_-Get Rival to like her__

_-Make Mongolia get confused__

_-Drop Hints__

…

And the list went on like that. He happily checked of the first point.

'Now I have to find China. I wonder why he isn't with her…' he thought. He looked towards the gates expecting to see his brother. Nothing…

He pulled out his cell phone deciding to call China. He flicked it open, scrolling through his numbers. He then picked the one where was written in upper cased letters ANIKI.

"… Oh hey China! Where are you? Mongolia was here without you so I decided to call you-"

"HELP ME ARU!" came out of the phone.

"… Aniki are you okay?" Korea then asked.

"Of course I'm not! I'm somewhere in the middle of nowhere and didn't have lunch or dinner aru!"

"What happened?"

"A crazy dog happened! It hunted me out of Town aru, and now I'm somewhere in the countryside aru!"

"… Crazy dog? …Moment! Do you mean you're still in Mongolia?"

"YES! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Wait a moment I have to tell Mongolia-"

"What? She is already there aru?"

"Uhh Yeah…"

"Nooo! She is going to kill me aru!"

Korea noticed that China sounded like he's going to cry.

"Okay I'm going to tell Mongolia to get you out of there and ask her to not kill you…"

"… Okay…aru."

"Oh yeah and will you call me big brother if I do that?"

"… No way in hell aru."

"Awww… You are so mean sometimes…"

"Just tell her okay aru?"

Then the phone call ended. South Korea looked at it blankly for a few seconds but then put it back in his pocket.

'Now let's find Mongolia…'


End file.
